1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical wiring devices, and particularly to a modular electrical wiring device system.
2. Technical Background
The conventional method for installing electrical circuits includes a “rough-in” installation phase and a finish installation phase. In the rough-in phase, conduit or cable is disposed throughout the structure in accordance with the building plans. Junction boxes are installed at appropriate locations to house electrical connection points where two or more conductors can be spliced together. Device boxes are installed throughout the structure where electrical service is desired. After the boxes are placed, the electrical wires are pulled through the conduits (if provided) and all of the circuits are bonded such that the neutral conductors are connected to ground at or near the circuit breaker.
After the rough-in phase has been completed, the electrical wiring devices are terminated, i.e., they are electrically connected to the wire leads. This part of the installation process is typically performed or supervised by a journeyman electrician. Subsequently, the ground strap of the electrical wiring device is mounted to the device box. One or more electrical wiring devices may be mounted to a device box depending on the size of the device box. A single-gang device box typically accommodates one electrical wiring device, a two-gang device box will typically accommodate two electrical wiring devices, and so on and so forth. Once an electrical wiring device is installed inside the device box, a cover plate is disposed over the electrical wiring device to “complete the electrical enclosure” such that individuals are not exposed to “hot” electrical wiring after the electrical power is turned ON.
Non-limiting examples of electrical wiring devices include electrical receptacles, ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs), switches, and dimmers. Other non-limiting examples include night light devices, charging devices, and accent lighting devices. Some wiring devices may include combinations of the device functions listed above.
There are several drawbacks associated with conventional installation methods and conventional wiring devices. Conventional wiring devices often do not make efficient use of space because they are typically sized to fit a single-gang device box, whether they require this space or not. In addition, wire termination and device mounting (i.e., connecting the ground strap to the device box) are tedious, time consuming, and therefore costly procedures. The same can be said of mounting the cover plate to the electrical wiring device. What is needed is an electrical wiring system that addresses these concerns.
Another drawback relates to multi-gang installations. The finished look is often ragged because the plurality of electrical devices and their respective cover plates are typically not in alignment. In fact, the various devices re often misaligned in all three dimensions. What is needed therefore is an electrical wiring system that addresses the above stated misalignment issues.
Retrofitting an electrical installation can also be problematic from a finished look standpoint because the device box (usually an old work box) may not be precisely aligned to the plane of the existing wall surface. This is especially true if the wall surface itself is uneven. There are also safety drawbacks to retrofitting an existing electrical installation. After remodeling is substantially finished, homeowners often seek to replace the existing wall plates with ones that better match the new décor. Thus, a homeowner may inadvisably remove the faceplate cover from an energized wiring device and inadvertently become exposed to a shock hazard from the “hot” electrical wiring. What is needed therefore is a wiring system that protects homeowners and occupants from the risk of shock or electrocution when the cover plate is removed.